1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having signal and ground terminals for mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies having signal and ground terminals for mounting on printed circuit boards are used and known in PC card and Cardbus applications. These electrical connector assemblies typically include a housing provided with both signal and ground terminals wherein each of the signal and ground terminals includes a mating end having contact portions adapted for contacting portions of the card and a mounting end with tail portions adapted to be solder connected to conductors on an underlying printed circuit board.
Previously, the tail portions of the signal and ground terminals were both of the dip-soldering type, that is, the tail portions were adapted to be inserted into through-holes in the printed circuit board and then soldered. More recently however, due to the miniaturization and high density requirements of electrical connectors in general, the tail portions of the signal and ground terminals are known to be of the surface soldering type, that is, the tail portions are adapted to be soldered to the surface of the printed circuit board.
In known electrical connector assemblies having signal and ground terminals, the tail portions of the signal and ground terminals are typically aligned in two rows at the rear of the housing. Since each of the tail portions of both the signal and ground terminals is soldered to the conductor on the printed circuit board at the rear of the housing, it is difficult to inspect (and correct if necessary) the solder joints of the tail portions located in the more inner row due to visibility and accessibility.
During assembly of such an electrical connector assembly, and during mounting of the connector to its underlying circuit board, the ground terminals are typically not integral with the housing. The ground terminal is often in the form of a ground shield and is separate from the housing. The housing, initially provided with signal terminals only, is mounted on the printed circuit board, and the tail portions of the signal terminals are soldered and the solder joints inspected. Next, the ground terminal or shield is mounted on the soldered connector assembly and the tail portions of the ground terminal are soldered and the solder joints inspected. At this point, the electrical connector assembly, including the signal and ground terminals, is mounted on and soldered to the printed circuit board and all the solder joints are inspected.
According to the above-mentioned prior art, the electrical connector assembly is mounted on the printed circuit board in a two-step process. First, the housing with the signal terminals is mounted on and soldered to the printed circuit board. Then, the ground terminal is mounted on the housing and soldered to the circuit board. This two-step assembly therefore limits the productivity and efficiency of the assembly and mounting of the electrical connector assembly to the printed circuit board.